Only in Winsor
by Ollieboii
Summary: CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Kyle Rent is the new boy at Dalton all boys academy. Join him as he is faced with crushes, auditions, nerf guns, holy water, fashion disasters, movie madness, wild parties and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hello and welcome to the very first chapter of my Dalton spin-off. I'm nowhere near as good a writer as CP Coulter but I'll try to keep her ocs in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my oc Kyle, the rest belong to CP Coulter and Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Only in Windsor<strong>

**Chapter one: Welcome to Windsor**

A boy made his way towards the grand gates of Dalton, his dark blonde hair ruffled by the late September breeze, chestnut eyes squinting from the glare of the midday sun. Nerves nibbled away at his insides and the confidence that seemed so strong as he pulled his suitcase out of the boot of his dad's four-by-four had all but disappeared by the time he had climbed the steps leading to the Dean's office. With a shaking hand he gently rapped on the wooden door, eyes flickering to the old worn motto above the door frame;

"Excellence can be achieved, only by those who truly aspire to be someone."

Words to live by.

"Come in." Called a voice from beyond the door. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him to turn and run he entered the Dean's office.

"Ah, you must be Kyle Rent, the new boy." The woman seated behind the desk said. She was a normal looking woman, Kyle noted, nothing really stood out about her, grey pencil skirt, grey waistcoat, grey heels and a dark purple shirt, short brown hair and plain facial features with a small smile gracing her thin lips. After taking in the woman's appearance Kyle nodded. "Your father tells me you're going to be boarding, is this correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, no need to be so formal. However since the case is that you are indeed boarding, you will need to be placed into a house."

"A house?"

"Yes, you see Mr Rent there are three houses here at Dalton and each has their own…reputation, if you will. Hanover houses some of our more academic students, the ones that focus on grades and follow the rules; it's quite a serene and peaceful house. Stuart is quite uptight in fact, the boys in this house are well behaved but do tend to break some rules. And lastly is Windsor, home to the miscreants of the academy, trouble makers and party animals but still very good boys. Choose whichever house sounds most appealing but please remember if you make a hasty decision and regret it, you can request a house change next semester, although you can change house later you will have to survive until winter break, so I recommend you think this over thoroughly. Take your time, walk around the grounds, get your bearings, make some friends and find your classrooms, you could maybe even sign up for a club, perhaps get some food? But you need to make your decision by the end of the school day at three pm. Clear?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, I have yet to introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Miss Haltor. Although most students just call me 'The Dean', I assume that after about a week here you will most likely do the same."

Kyle chuckled with a slight nod. A sharp knock on the door had Kyle snapping his head around just in time to see a boy with curled strawberry-blonde hair walk nervously into the office.

"Um…a-am I in t-trouble?" the boy stuttered.

"No, no, nothing of the sort Mr Van Kamp, I was just hoping you would do the honour of making sure Mr Rent here is comfortable in his new school."

"Oh, of course! I'd be happy to help. Where is he boarding?"

"H has yet to decide but, you being a Windsor and all will no doubt be swayed with the stories of your house's wild parties. Please return him in one piece Mr Van Kamp."

"Yes Dean!" The boy chirped then turned to Kyle. "Well follow me."

Kyle did so, hoisting the strap of his Gucci suitcase over the shoulder of his silken shirt and raising an immaculately shaped eyebrow as his guide proceeded to stumble his own feet just inches out the door

"You okay?" Kyle asked as the boy picked himself up off the marble floor and brushed away imaginary dirt from his designer beige cardigan, picking off none-existent lint.

"Fine, I fall all the time. I guess you could say I'm a little accident prone." The boy replied. "My name's Reed by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kyle. The Dean said you were in Windsor?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Are they really party animals?" Kyle questioned Reed with a cringe. "Cause I'm not sure I'd fit in there. Although, the other two houses sound extremely dull."

"Well, the Windsor boys are known for partying but they're great guys really. Hard working. A lot of them are in the Warblers, me included actually."

"Warblers?"

"The school's Glee club."

"Oh, you're in it?"

"Yeah." Reed answered with an affirmative nod.

"Then let's hear you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Sing with me. Please, I always sing to calm my nerves."

"Al-alright. What song?"

"You know Some Velvet Morning?"

"Sure."

"I'll sing Lee, you sing Nancy, ok with you?"

"Yeah."

Kyle sighed, leaning back against the wall, playing the intro in his head before taking a deep breath and starting, his beautiful voice filling the empty corridor.

_~Some velvet morning when I'm straight_

_I'm gonna open up your gate_

_And maybe tell you 'bout Phaedra _

_And how she gave me life_

_And how she made it in_

_Some velvet morning I'm straight~_

Reed began,

_~Flowers growing on the hill~_

Kyle smiled, his eyes closing,

_~Dragonflies and daffodils_

_Learn from us very much_

_Look at us but do not touch_

_Phaedra is my name~_

Then Kyle again,

_~Some velvet morning when I'm straight_

_I'm gonna open up your gate_

_And tell you 'bout Phaedra_

_And how she gave me life_

_And how she made it in_

_Some velvet morning when I'm straight~_

Kyle opened his eyes and met Reed's amused gaze just as the strawberry-blonde began his verse,

_~Flowers are the things we knew_

_Secrets are the things we grew_

_Learn from us very much_

_Look at us but do not touch_

_Phaedra is my name~_

The two boys took it in turns to sing the appropriate line,

_~Some velvet morning when I'm straight~_

_~Flowers growing on the hill~_

_~I'm gonna open up your gate~_

_~Dragonflies and daffodils~_

_~And maybe tell you 'bout Phaedra~_

_~Learn from us very much~_

_~And how she gave me life~_

_~Look at us but do not touch~_

_~And how she made it in~_

As Kyle's voice faded out applause erupted from the end of the corridor, both boys heads whirled round to see a mass of boys in Dalton uniforms standing there, smiles on their faces. Kyle's face quickly turned a bright shade of crimson and he began to stutter incoherently. A catcall sounded from the clump of boys and a woman seemed to appear out of nowhere. She made her way over to Kyle and offered her hand which Kyle immediately shook, being stirred from his stumped daze and quickly snapped his mouth shut to avoid further embarrassment.

The woman took the blonde's sudden silence as an opportunity to introduce herself. "My name is Sylvia Medel, I along with my partner Greg Harvey, am in charge of the Warblers and we would be honoured if you'd join." She turned to the crowd and yelled, "Wouldn't we boys?"

Cheers of confirmation blasted in Kyle's ears.

"I-I-," Kyle began a tear coming to his eye which he rapidly wiped away. "You-really?"

"Of course." Sylvia answered. Kyle sniffled and smiled widely.

"Thank you, I'd love to." He said.

"Though you will need to perform a solo for an audition. If you would like some of the Warblers to back you up I'm sure they'd be happy to. Which house are you in?"

"Well, I've not chosen yet but I think I'm going into Windsor."

"Well then, welcome to Windsor!"

* * *

><p>AN- Merry Christmas Everyone


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**Hello again. Enjoying the Holiday season? Sadly I will not be having a white Christmas because it refuses to snow. But here is chapter two, just a day after chapter one! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kyle Rent. The rest belongs to CP Coulter and to Fox.

**Only in Windsor**

**Chapter two: Settling in**

Carting his suitcase through the entrance of the Windsor dorm Kyle's mouth dropped. The most extravagant décor met his wide chestnut eyes. Beautiful plush blue sofas, dark polished wood coffee tables and end tables, velvet blue curtains, a gorgeous dark blue rug, beautifully patterned blue and gold wallpaper, expensive paintings on the walls and at each side of what appeared to be the common room were two huge sweeping staircases. Wooden doors with intricate carvings led to other rooms. Where exactly, Kyle didn't know. Perhaps a library or kitchen? A study? Dining room? Oh well, he'd find out at some point. For now he had to find his room, to do so he needed some assistance. Reed had to leave to help with preparing for an upcoming fair in October, so he was no help. Looking around he spotted two platinum blondes sitting on one of the sofas. Swallowing his fears he approached the two boys, whom he could now see were twins.

"E-excuse me." The twins' attention shifted from each other to the unfamiliar face in front of them.

"Yes? Can we help you?" they said in perfect harmony, slightly shocking Kyle who took a moment to respond.

"Ah, please, I'm new here and I haven't the slightest idea how to get to my room."

"Don't fret lost Little Lamb-" The one on the left started. "We'll see you get there safely." The other finished.

"Do you guys do that all the time?" Kyle asked. The platinum blondes shared an unreadable glance before smirking.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Hmm." Kyle grunted. "Well, thank you for helping me." He said as the two rose from their seat. "I'm Kyle."

"I'm Evan-" Said the one on the left, "And I'm Ethan." The other said. "So which room is it?"

"I-I don't know. I was just told it's opposite the Brightman's room."

"Ah, we're the Brightman's; your room must be the one across from ours." Kyle eyes widened, he'd be rooming across from these two? He couldn't decide if that was a positive or negative…Well, cons are:

The talking in time is annoying…that's pretty much it.

Pros are:

They're absolutely gorgeous.

Icy blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

Platinum blonde hair that looked as soft as a cloud.

Flawless skin, like a blank canvas with no blemishes or blots.

Tall. Well, taller than Kyle.

And extremely kind.

That's one con and lots of pros. Positive.

"Well follow us." Evan? Ethan? Said. Never mind. Then the two began to make their way up the stairs on the left side of the room. Kyle quickly followed, once at the top of the staircase he saw a strange boy with black hair, dressed fully in black making a line of rock salt on a window ledge.

"Dwight!" One of the twins' rushed towards the boy, Dwight, Kyle assumed, and wrapped his arms around him.

"E-Ethan!" Dwight squeaked, turning red. "N-not in the corridor!"

"Aww." Ethan groaned, releasing the smaller boy and frowning slightly. He gave Dwight a peck on the lips the moved back to stand beside his twin who'd moved to stand near the two during their embrace. Kyle stood at the other side of Evan and Dwight quickly noticed him.

"Are you the new boy? The one that was singing with Reed?" The noirette asked, turning to face the darkest blonde of the three.

"Yeah, were you there?" Kyle replied.

"No but Kurt told me about it. He and Blaine were there.

"Oh, I haven't met them yet."

"They're helping set up the fair." Dwight said. "That's probably why you haven't met them yet, but they should be here later."

"Cool."

"Well, we need to show Kyle here to his room so I'll see you later babe." Ethan said, Dwight's face turned red once again after the babe comment.

"Y-yeah, bye guys. It was nice meeting you Kyle." With that Kyle and the twins' continued and Dwight went back to his salt line.

"So that's your boyfriend?" Kyle asked once out of Dwight's earshot.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Dwight's my boyfriend." Ethan answered.

"Well that makes it easier to tell you apart."

"How do you-" "Figure that?"

"Well, every time we see Dwight, Ethan will run towards him, that or Dwight will run towards Ethan."

"Good system." Evan said. "We're here." The three were stood between two adjacent doors.

"So which one's mine?" Kyle asked.

"That one." Both twins' said, but each was pointing to a different door. Kyle sighed, opening the door on the left.

Behind said door was an incredibly well decorated room. Two double beds that looked so soft Kyle wanted to dive under the covers and never come out. Carpets so extravagant they could have been worth thousands. Wooden furniture such as coffee tables, end tables, desks and bookcases were by the walls. A plush white sofa was in front of a huge plasma TV. But what attracted his attention the most was a fully loaded nerf gun. He moved forwards and picked it up, regarding the bright orange weapon with confusion and curiosity. He turned to face his escorts, weapon still in hand, only to find the twins' were holding their very own nerf guns and smirking at him in such a malicious way he wished the carpet he had been admiring beforehand would now transform into a black hole and engulf him so he could escape their evil gazes. The platinum blondes smirks grew into grins and Kyle suddenly found himself at gunpoint, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but it was too late.

The first shot was fired by Evan, hitting Kyle's left cheek. The dark blonde gasped as he was assaulted by a multitude of nerf bullets. Remembering the training from paintball of diving behind the nearest thing, he did so, he ended up crouched behind the sofa, occasionally popping up to shoot at his two opponents until he noticed one of them had disappeared. He turned around just in time to see a blur of platinum blonde and then he was pinned to the ground.

His chestnut eyes met the icy blue ones just inches away and a red hue descended over his cheeks. After several tense moments of silence the twin above Kyle finally rose, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he helped the smaller boy to his feet.

"Jeez Evan, you just met the kid." Ethan laughed. Evan's entire face turned bright red as did Kyle's.

"Ethan…" Evan murmured.

"I'll give you two lovebirds some privacy!" He laughed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Evan was the first to break the silence.

"Listen, about what Eth-"

"It's fine. He was just joking."

"Yeah. Sorry for ambushing you with nerf guns, and tackling you…and showing you into the wrong room."

"So I'm guessing my room isn't as nicely decorated as this one." Kyle sighed.

"Actually, all rooms are furnished like this. It's an academy, not a prison." Evan chuckled.

"Oh ha. Just for that you can help me unpack!"

"Anything you need, Little Lamb."

**A/N- **Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
